1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle and the like.
In addition, a high-capacity battery module generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and the rechargeable batteries may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape.
When a short circuit occurs due to internal reasons or contact by external materials and/or objects, an overcurrent flows in the rechargeable battery and/or rechargeable batteries.
When the overcurrent continuously flows, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire due to excessive heat generated inside of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.